Information graphics, or infographics, include visual representations of data that are generated and presented to a viewer. Use of infographics is becoming more popular because the visual representations enhance a viewer's ability to see patterns and trends in the data. The generation and utilization of infographics may be implemented in association with data-driven presentations, which use a combination of visual representations and added text to present a set of data and explain, or comment on, the set of data.